The New Years Ball
by hosannaoxford
Summary: Hosanna Oxford is a beautiful vampire slayer concealing her identity at a masquerade New Years Ball in Volterra. What will Caius Volturi do when he realizes whom this young imposter truly is? Caius VolturixOC oneshot OOC Caius Volturi


Italy was more beautiful than I ever could have imagined. The city was wonderfully active. There were people flitting about everywhere, and several vendors were selling a variety of masquerade masks for the evening's celebratory masquerade ball. As I passed by one of the carts, the man standing behind it waved me over with a quick and rather excited gesture.

_"Grazie per il tuo business,"_ he told the woman who had just bought a leopard print mask. I arched an eyebrow and approached the cart hesitantly. The man's face was half-hidden behind a mask of his own. There was a large, aqua colored plume sticking out from the side, and a tight cord kept it in place around the man's head. He offered me a bright smile and, seeing as I was a_"tourist",_ he immediately began speaking English flawlessly. "Do you have a mask for the celebration this evening?"

I shook my head and grinned ruefully. "Not yet. I'm more of an observer. I'm not really here to-"

The man interrupted me by holding up his index finger. I tilted my head curiously as he disappeared behind the cart, then reappeared with a lovely blue mask. I arched an eyebrow. "How much?"

"For you...free!" My brows shot skyward. Nothing was free. "Just save me a dance this evening, yes?"

I nodded and took the mask. _"Gazie~."_

_ 'I suppose I should find a dress...' I _sighed as the thought crossed my mind. Hunting vampires was hard enough as it was. I definitely didn't need a huge dress getting me all stumbled up. I glanced at my watch and let another sigh escape my lips. "I don't have time for this..."

The dress that I chose came slightly above my ankles, revealing my tennis-shoes quite nicely. The bodice was tight and had a sweetheart neckline, and the skirt was just wide enough to make the dress look "ball worthy".

Everyone was gathered in town-square for the festivities as I exited the boutique in my newly bought attire. The cashier had suggested a shoe-store that carried a wide variety of heels and other dress shoes, but I decided to not try my luck. My hand drifted to my hip where a small Beretta was carefully hidden. I couldn't even feel it beneath the thick skirt of my dress. My eyes flickered from left to right, scanning the crowd of people. I finally found what I was looking for.

A person in a black cloak glided through the crowd with a hood pulled closely over his head. By his graceful movements and overall bearing, I knew that he couldn't be human. I immediately began my pursuit as couples began gathering to dance. A group of musicians played a rather catchy tune that had a prominent violin piece carrying the melody. Somehow, it made my chase all the more exciting. I was about to break into a sprint when a tap on the shoulder caused me to freeze with my hand placed over the area of my skirt where the Beretta was. Suddenly, I realized that I had no idea how I was going to get to it. What was I going to do? Throw my skirt up and rip it out of the holster? You smacked your forehead and began mentally chastising myself for being so stupid.

"You promised me a dance," the voice was familiar. I turned to see the vendor smiling at me. He was wearing the same mask as before.

"I suppose I did," I replied with an awkward smile. The vendor quickly took my hand and started leading me in a rather waltz-like dance. My head snapped over my shoulder in the direction of the hooded specter as I began moving. A low growl escaped my throat.

"Is something wrong?" The vendor frowned slightly.

"No..." I sighed and turned my attention to my dancing partner. "Nothing."

"Caius," Alec smiled slightly as the Volturi stepped into the elevator. Caius pulled off his hood and ran his fingers through his golden hair. His beautiful face was deathly serious. "Is something wrong?

Caius flashed his crimson eyes at Alec and sneered. "There's a slayer here."


End file.
